


A Little Piece of Heaven

by bloominsummer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/pseuds/bloominsummer
Summary: Magnus wakes up to a nice surprise.





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> based on the prompt: “I made cookies… want some?”

Magnus wakes up to the sound of some sort of alarm, he’s not quite sure what it is because he knows he didn’t set any. He had a plan to sleep in today, to do nothing but lay in bed with his boyfriend. His boyfriend—he reaches out for him—who’s not even sleeping next to him anymore. Alec’s side of the bed isn’t only empty, but it’s also cold. It means that he has been awake for some time. Why didn’t he wake Magnus up? Is he reading on the balcony again?

He sits up on the bed and rubs his eyes before taking in his surroundings. The chicken-shaped clock Clary gave him shows that it’s only fifteen minutes past seven. It’s way too early for him to function and after the things they did last night, it’s supposed to be way too early for Alec, too. He knows that stamina rune has its limitations.

Magnus retrieves his silk robe from the foot of the bed and makes his way into the living room. It’s only then that he smells a tantalising fragrance coming from the kitchen.

He goes to investigate. Curiosity did kill the cat, after all. 

The first thing he sees is Alec, still in his sleepwear, wearing mitts and getting a tray of cookies out of the oven before inspecting them one by one meticulously as if they were diamonds. Magnus puts two and two together and figures out that the oven timer is the culprit behind his rude awakening earlier.

“Alexander, what are you doing?” he asks tentatively.

Alec, noticing Magnus' presence, pauses his examination to look up and throw a smile at Magnus. He’s sporting his adorable bedhead and Magnus can see that he’s actually still half-asleep, but the smile he gives Magnus just now is so lively that Alec almost fools him.

“I made cookies… want some?” He pushes a tray towards Magnus. Surprisingly, it's not the tray he just took out from the oven. Alec seems to have baked three batches of cookies prior to Magnus waking up.

But, why the cookies? Alec couldn’t have known, could he?

“You made… what?” he asks again.

“Yep. Chocolate chips.” 

Magnus must have been staring at Alec questioningly, because the Shadowhunter pushes the tray at him again. When Magnus still doesn’t move, Alec removes his mitts and takes a cookie from the tray, holding it up to Magnus.

“I didn’t know you can could cook, let alone bake,” he comments, taking the cookie Alec offered.

Alec raises his eyebrows at that. “Right, because Izzy’s the one who feeds me and Jace all these years.”

“Oh. You have a good point there.” Magnus shudders a little at the thought. He loves Isabelle, but she had once hosted a dinner that ended up in Magnus treating the party for food poisoning. It took the whole night and all of his energy. He hopes Alec is a better cook as he bites into the warm confection.

He then stares into the pair of blue eyes in front of him in awe as the cookie softly crumbles in his mouth, waking up all the sensory nerves in his tastebuds.

“This tastes like…. I mean, it’s _so good._ ” Magnus manoeuvres himself across the counter to get his hands on another piece.

“Thanks. Happy birthday,” Alec replies casually, kissing Magnus on the cheek. 

Magnus’ heart drops. He knows. 

“Wh- What? How did you-”

Magnus really wishes that he doesn’t have to fight with Alec about keeping his birthday a secret.

He doesn’t say ‘I figured it out, no thanks to you’ or ‘I don’t know why you didn’t say anything’. He merely pushes a stray lock of highlighted hair out of Magnus’ face and tucks it behind his ear, then proceeds to caress his cheek. Alec licks his lips then, and Magnus breathes a little easier. That's a good indication that Alec’s not upset. 

“I have my ways. I know you’re against cakes, so… I took an initiative.”

Like everything else Alec does and say, it comes out naturally. It’s not heavy. It doesn’t have any weight to it. It just… is.

Magnus plays along. Maybe if he pretends that it’s not a thing, it wouldn’t have to be one.

“You asked Catarina, didn’t you?”

“Guilty as charged,” Alec shrugs. “She won’t tell me your age, though, so I didn’t get any candles. I could go get some if you want to do the whole making a wish and blowing out your birthday candles thing. Probably a little later, I'm not sure if any of the shops around here is already open.”

Magnus laughs a little, shaking his head. Hand it to Alexander Lightwood to find the most insignificant detail to put emphasis on.

“Of course she won’t. She does not have a wish to make me her mortal enemy.” He makes a mental note to thank Catarina later for her discretion.

“Why?” Alec grins. “You think the age gap between us is going to make me uncomfortable? It’s only, what, 400 years?”

Magnus squints his eyes at him and shoves Alec playfully. “It’s my birthday, Alexander. Only I get to be sarcastic today.”

“Your wish is my command,” Alec replies instantly.

Magnus can do a lot of things with that.

//////

Alec doesn’t make a big deal out of it the rest of the day and Magnus feels his chest is so full with love for this man, he could spontaneously burst. The day passes the way Magnus initially wanted it to, with them spending most of the day in bed making out, watching awful TV shows that Alec loves so much and eating food Alec makes. Magnus can’t believe that he hasn’t been taking advantage of the fact that Alec is a great cook since they first got together. 

Now Magnus is doing the nails on Alec’s right hand, painting them blue while the Shadowhunter holds a book with his left one. Alec reads, Magnus paints, and they’re drinking wine on the balcony while letting the afternoon breeze soothes them. Life is _good_.

Magnus realises that he wants all of his days to be just like this. He couldn’t stop himself from studying Alec’s features, how the light accentuates his jawline in just the right way. This beautiful man in front of him, with his beautiful soul, who wears his heart on his sleeve for Magnus.

Suddenly, he wants to tell Alec everything.

“Why did you stop?” Alec asks. 

“I’m done. Do you want to know why I’m against cakes?” Magnus counters before he can convince himself not to share his reason.

Alec tilts his head slightly to the left like he always does when he’s baffled. “Let me guess… somebody pulled a prank on you once?”

“No, it’s because the cake always went to waste. I don’t have enough people whom I care about, or who cares about me, to share it with. I mean, Ragnor’s always on this new diet thing of the century and Catarina just thinks sugar is for children. Dorothea and I, we tried every time to finish it but we never succeeded. Then, one year, I just banned cakes altogether.” 

Magnus stops. He has just rambled his explanation away and now Alec’s going to think that it’s ridiculous. That _he’s_ ridiculous. Oh, well, better laugh it off before he gets laughed at. “That’s it. Silly, isn’t it?”

Alec notes the change in Magnus’ tone when he speaks. He shifts his position so that he can grab Magnus’ hand with his left hand. “No, it isn’t,” he intertwined their fingers together. “Aku cinta kamu.”

The first time Alec said he loves Magnus in Bahasa, he says it loud and clear, with all the confidence he has in him. Magnus felt weak at his knees and he let a small ‘Astaga,’ escapes him.

Alec had replied with, “Wait, I know what that means. Give me a second. I’m still learning the slangs, so bear with me.”

Magnus ended up giving him five seconds before throwing himself at Alec. Not in the long, long time that he had lived had any of his partners wanted to or actually did spent time and energy learning his mother tongue. Not until Alec came along. Granted, there are a lot of things he had not experienced until Alec came along.

This time, Alec says it softly, but his gaze makes it known to Magnus that he doesn’t mean it any less than the first time he said it. The blue in his eyes is showing defiance, as if challenging anyone to stop him from loving Magnus.

Magnus kisses Alec’s hand. “Aku juga.”

He stands up from his lounger and makes his way towards Alec, settling comfortably in Alec’s lap. He runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s black, stubborn strands that always refused to be styled no matter how hard he wills them to and takes Alec’s face in his hands. 

“I think next year, I’d like a cake. I do fancy strawberry over chocolate, though,” he tells Alec.

“Okay,” Alec nudges Magnus’ nose with his own. “I’ll finish it with you.” He holds Magnus’ hand over his heart.

 _‘It’s a promise,’_ are the silent words that hang in the air between them.

“Don’t blame me if you put on extra weight.”

Alec scoffs. “Have you seen my fine Shadowhunter physique?”

“I think I can use a little reminder,” Magnus rakes his eyes up and down teasingly.

“That can be arranged.”

Alec gets up and brings Magnus along with him, navigates them inside the loft and towards the bedroom.

Magnus has never had a finer birthday.

(Until the next year, of course. Alec outdoes himself with his strawberry shortcake, that Ragnor forgets all about his diet and even Catarina eats a whole slice. Maryse hugs him when she comes without being forced to and Isabelle gives him a playful smile. Simon sings him a song that isn't completely horrible, though he would never admit it in front of the boy. Max gets him a hair-colouring kit and says that blue highlights might look cool with his cat eyes. He totally doesn’t cry a little at the gesture. 

At the end of the night, Alec slams the door in Jace’s face while his parabatai is still asking for another round of lasagna. He kisses Magnus against the door until Jace realises what he’s listening to and walks away hurriedly, saying 'ew, Alec!' until his voice disappears down the hallway.

Magnus tells Alec how old he actually is that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> "Aku cinta kamu." means "I love you." and "Aku juga." means "Me too."


End file.
